Broken time and teleportation
by AngelWings98
Summary: While the legends were fixing time they found the biggest aberration as of yet.When the shield agents were waiting to be caught,things changed. Rated T just in case! This story is co-written by AngelWings98 and Ladyawesome45321 (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

Captain Lance had always thought eight time traveling super heroes joining together to destroy an immortal psychopath would be as strange as her life got. But as usual, she was proven wrong. Throughout her time on the Legends' team she had witnessed many strange happenings, including - but not limited to - nazis from other worlds, aliens, and demons.

So, in all honesty she wasn't that surprised, when she and her team spotted the seven strangers strandanded in 1987, claiming they were some kind of secret organization full of super humans trying to save the world. (Basically a discount ARGUS, she thought.)

It started just like any other anachronism. Sara walked onto the bridge, when the Legends got the alert.

"Alright, Gideon, what have we got?" Captain Lance said, leaning on the console in the center of the room.

"There appears to be a level six annacrasim in 1987, Los Angeles," the AI responded.

"Do we know what it is?" Amaya asked.

"Perhaps this has something to do with it," Gideon said.

She pulled up a holographic image, video footage from a cell phone camera. The footage began rolling, revealing the chaotic streets of Los Angeles. People were screaming and pointing, as a giant blue blob formed in the sky.

"Is that a -" Nate started.

"Yup," Sara nodded.

Of course the team would recognize it immediately. They'd seen it enough times. after working with Vibe in Central City on multiple occasions. That blue blob was a breach, capable of teleporting any one individual from one place to another - even across dimensions.

From the breach, seven figures fell, one by one. Once the seven men and women were laying face down on the ground, the breach disappeared and the footage stopped.

"Yup, that looks like an anachronism to me," Ray said.

"Gideon, plot a course," Sara said. "Everyone, strap in!"

The Agents of Shield stood up, taking in their surroundings. Citizens were staring at them from all directions, most muttering to themselves or filming on their cell phones.

"Where are we?" Simmons asked.

"Judging from the scenery," Coulson said, "I'd say Los Angeles."

"Doesn't look like twenty-eighteen, though," May pointed out.

"Wait. Are you saying we time traveled?" Fitz grinned, getting excited.

"Is that even possible?" Daisy asked.

"Could be," Coulson shrugged. He looked around; and he was about to step forward to say something to the crowd, when a blonde woman in white approached. A man in a blue parka followed behind her.

"This crowd small enough for the flasher, or are we just going with skepticism?" the man asked.

The woman made a humming sound, glancing around at the crowd. "I think skepticism should do the trick."

"Fair enough," the man shrugged.

"Who are you supposed to be?" May asked, unimpressed.

The man and woman exchanged a quick look.

"We're the Legends," the woman in white told them.

"Hm. Cocky but catchy," Yo yo commented.

"I've never heard of any Legends," Coulson said.

"Well, I'd say we were discrete but…" The woman shrugged.

"Not exactly," the man in the parka said, finishing her sentence.

"You need to come with us," the woman said.

"And why's that?" Coulson asked.

"Bit of a long story," the man said, sounding bored. "One you probably wouldn't believe."

"Humor me," Coulson said.

The blonde smirked. "We're time travelers," she said.

"Ha!" Fitz grinned. "I knew it was real!"

"But how do you do it?" Simmons asked, her scientific curiosity taking over. "Do you have abilities?"

"Time ship," the woman in white said. "Wanna see?"

"We don't even know your names," Mack pointed out. "And with our line of work strangers usually equal danger so…"

"Join the club," the man in the parka said, rolling his eyes.

Coulson looked over the pair, suspicious. He had learned not to trust people over the years. People lied, they betrayed you, they hurt others. (Even the ones you thought you could trust.) Of course, there were a few good eggs out there, but still...one could never be too careful.

"Fine," he decided. "Let's see this time ship of yours."

The woman in white and the man in the parka turned and lead them down the street.

"You can't be serious," May whispered, as the Agents followed.

"Keep your eyes open for suspicious activity," Coulson told the team. "If they're a threat we need to apprehend them."

The Agents looked around, as the man and woman lead them onto a large ship that looked like something right out of Star Wars.

"This is nothing like the Bus," Yo yo muttered.

"This is…" Simmons started.

"Amazing!" Fitz finished.

"Never caught your names," Coulson said.

"That's because we didn't give them," the man in the parka said.

Another man appeared in the doorway. He reminded Coulson a little of Fitz, the way he twitched awkwardly and spoke at a fast pace. The man had dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Um, Sara," he said. "You might wanna take a look at this…"

"Not now, Ray," the blonde woman, Sara, said. "Did you and Nate figure out what earth their from?"

"Uh...I'm pretty sure there's only one earth," Mack said.

"That's what I was going to tell you," the man, Ray, said, ignoring Mack. "They're from earth twenty-six. And you're not gonna believe who their doppelgangers are!"

"Doppel what now?" Yo yo frowned.

"Doppelgangers," Fitz said. "A person that looks similar to any one individual."

Sara sighed. "What have you got?"

Ray lead the group to a large room. There was an office on the east side of the room, and on the west were a row of seats and controls. In the center of the room was a console with touch screens on it.

Ray walked over to the console and pulled up an image on one of the screens - a television series called Agents of Shield. The freaky part? The characters the cover featured was Coulson and his team.

"That's...disturbing," Mack said.

"That's so weird!" Fitz laughed.

"So, we really just walked in to another universe?" Simmons said, amazed. "And time traveled. This fascinating. With some tests we could -"

"Doesn't matter," Sara interrupted. "Because we're going to erase your memories and you won't remember any of this."

"What? Why? I don't want my mind erased!" Daisy protested.

"Too bad," Sara said. "We need to protect the timeline, and this is the only way to do that. Once your memories have been wiped we'll send you back to where you came from. It'll be like you were never here."

She turned to the man in the parka. "Leonard," she said.

The man, Leonard, pulled out an odd flashlight object from his pocket. He aimed it at the agents, but before he could use it the ship lurched to the right dangerously.

 **A/N: Hi guys sorry I didn't update for a really long but I needed help to write the story and I finally found it! This story is now Co-written by me and Ladyawesome45321 so thank you sooo much for everything you have done.**

 **okay so follow,favorite,comment this story.**

 **peace out ✌️**


	2. AN

**AN**

 **Hi guys…**

 **Sorry I did not update at all for a year but RL I hard right now because of MAJOR health problems and I really love this story and I will hopefully continue it in 2019 so I will not abandon it. I love you guys and I will try to not disappoint you ❤️❤️**


End file.
